EL Chico Que Te Amó Y Vive Para Contarlo
by Blacksonikku
Summary: Que Pasa Cuando Una Chica Y Un Chico Se Encuentran Por Casualidad... Que Pasa Cuando Sus Almas Rotas Buscan Un Remedio Para Su Dolor? "Es Algo Que Escribi, Por Muchas Cosas De Mi Vida" Un Lemon De NaruHina... Y Tal Vez De Otras Parejas


_**Vale... Se Que Con Muchos Otros De Mis Fics He Quedado Mucho A La Deriva, La Razon Es Que Muchos De Ellos Eran De Hace Bastante Tiempo Atras... Y Pues Como Saben... Todo En La Vida Cambia... **_

_**En FIn... Este Naruhina es raro, de hecho refleja un poco de lo que soy yo en realidad, espero les guste, y me dejen sus comen, que eso hace que quiera seguir escribiendo... en fin...**_

_**Pues... lo Clasico en estos casos... Naruto no me pertenece y es propiedad de su autor. Asimismo advierto que este fic tiene leguaje fuerte y ademas escenas de sexo explicito... Si tu no toleras este tipo de lectura o si eres menor de edad, (aunk en muchos casos nos vale... XD) te abstengas de leer el fic... **_

_**Sin Mas Que Decir... Pues... Disfrutenlo... Y Nos Vemos Despues**_

_**BLACKSONIKKU  
**_

El Chico Que Te Amo Y Vive Para Contarlo

Capitulo 1: Encuentro De Dos Almas Rotas…

Era una tarde triste, la luz de la luna me hacia mi única compañía… el día que había terminado, toda la gente se había ido, excepto un chico, que aun estaba esperando a alguien, a alguien que quería, que había estado con el toda su vida, mas sin embargo ella nunca llego…

-¿Te puedo hacer compañía chico?- Una chica de altos una minifalda y unos 20 años, sin duda era una…

-No creo que consigas algo… estando conmigo… no tengo mucho dinero.- Evidentemente había perdido el curso del tiempo, había oscurecido desde hace ya un largo tiempo.

-Hey… ¿quien dijo que yo era una chica de esa vida?-

-Perdona es solo que…-

-No te preocupes… soy algo así como un protegida, pero tengo que aparentar, así que eso pasa muchas veces- Esa chica tenia algo, su mirada era bastante peculiar, aparte de sus extraños pero hermosos ojos, algo en ella reflejaba una ilusión completamente intocable e indestructible

-Entonces… ¿que es lo que puedo hacer por ti?-

-Compañía… chico rubio… ¿creo que ambos lo necesitamos no es cierto?- su voz es tan dulce y tan feliz, aun no la conozco pero realmente esa es la impresión que me da en este momento. Aun no se que vida lleva, pero no creo que sea una mala persona

-A si… ¿Y que te hace pensar eso?...- pregunte con un sutil sarcasmo, muy común en mi cuando estoy frustrado…

-Jeje… son mas de las 12, estas empapado por la lluvia de hace 2 horas, y además esa cara de me dejaron plantado te delata, eso y llevo rato mirándote…-

- Jaja… esta bien… creo que tienes un punto muy defendible ahí…-

-Como te llamas...-

-Hinata Hy… Con Hinata basta… ¿no es así?-

-Naruto… Uzu… Con Naruto ¿cierto?- bendito sarcasmo, es genial que no aprenda de las muchas golpizas que he ganado con el…

-Cierto… Bien Naruto, tienes donde ir o ¿quieres acompañarme un rato?-

-Las dos cosas… si tengo a donde ir, pero… ¿sabes?... Vamos a otro lugar, mi casa… me deprime y no quiero ir…-

-Esta bien… ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?-

-No me iras a dejar en una tina con hielos y sin mis riñones, ¿verdad?-

-Ja ja… Me desmayo al ver sangre ¿Sabes?-

Esta chica es tan diferente, su forma de hablar, es similar a la mía, el caminar… tan… es tan difícil de explicar, algo en ella me llama la atención, si creyera en el amor a primera vista, juraría que eso mismo me paso al verla a ella… Pero claro, yo en el amor soy una mierda…

Esperamos unos momentos para que algún taxi nos levantara, para dirigirnos a su casa, pero… ninguno trabajaba a esa hora, y los que pasaban, aceleraban al vernos… Se que tengo una pinta horrible… pero no es para tanto…

-Vaya… Vaya… parece que nadie quiere trabajar hoy… ¿verdad?-

-Si, tienes razón… ven acompáñame… va a ser mas fácil así…- Si en un momento tenia que ocupar el favor que mi amigo me debía, debería de ser en este instante…

-Esta bien Naruto, ¿pero no te vas a propasar conmigo verdad?- Esa pequeña duda me sembró muchísima duda… había dos opciones… pero por el momento no quiero pensar que sea, lo que mi mente tan imaginativa estaba pensando.

-No te preocupes, es algo que nos va a sacar de ese apuro…

Cerca del parque en el que nos encontrábamos, vivía Shikamaru, por este momento el único amigo fiel que tenia, y seguramente ya había terminado de arreglar a la Kyübi…

No fue problema llegar hasta su casa, lo difícil era que si Temari pasó la noche ahí, ella nunca nos dejaría recoger mi preciada…

-Hey Naruto… ¿que haces aquí?-

-Ah… que tal Shikamaru… vengo… por la…-

-Si… ¿la Kyübi verdad?-

-Exactamente…-

-Esta bien, ¿pero quien es tu amiga?- Uh… justo en el punto débil… no soy bueno con los nombres… y para colmo ella esta detrás de mi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ella es…-

-Hinata… mucho gusto Shikamaru…- Uff… me salve, ella me interrumpió justo en el momento indicado… Espero que mi mente se haya grabado el nombre de ella, si no… me ira mal…-

-Bien… Espera en la cochera ¿ok?...

-Esta bien…-

La casa de Shikamaru no había cambiado en nada, una casa promedio, como cualquier otra, realmente reflejaba la personalidad de el, pero mas sin embargo los detalles de Temari se podían notar a kilómetros, jeje… vaya pareja.

-¿Es uno de tus amigos?- … Su voz de nuevo me sorprendió, esta chica por alguna razón quería conocerme bien, y en cierta manera no me molesta…

-Si, el único amigo cercano que tengo…-

-¿… El único?- me miro con una duda, y con cierta tristeza

- Bueno… Tal vez después de esta noche tenga a una amiga cercana, ¿verdad?- trate de sonreír para que ella no me siguiera viendo con esa mirada tan extrañamente triste…

-Ya veras que si… Parece que ese… ¡¡¡ WOW!!! ¡¿Es tuya esa belleza?!- Hinata… de verdad eres una chica muy extraña… pero parece que esta noche, será larga…- Es preciosa, wow… me vas a tener que enseñar a manejar esta belleza…-

-Ah… eso es tan problemático, y mas con el de maestro…- Gracias… por el apoyo Shikamaru…

-Jeje… Si eso imagine, pero sabes… creo que es mas divertido, con un maestro problema… ¿no es cierto?-

-Bien… Naruto… es toda tuya… Solo recuerda esta vez… darle mantenimiento básico ¿quieres?-

-Gracias… Hinata… ¿nos vamos?-

-¡¿De verdad?! Ah que bien, hace mucho que no me iba en una motocicleta, y menos en esta belleza deportiva.-

Ah… pues la verdad es que Shikamaru había hecho un gran trabajo, el trabajo de pintura debió de ser de parte de Kakashi… la ultima vez que la vi… era roja de detalles blancos… pero ahora esos detalles dieron paso a nuevos de color negro… ¿Quizá signifiquen un cambio en mi vida…?

-Hey… Naruto… Sakura pregunto por ti…-

-No quiero saber de eso…- Sakura… ¿hasta este momento quiere saber de mi…?

-Pero… ella quiere disculparse… por lo de…-

-Le Di… El tiempo suficiente ¿no?... Vámonos Hinata…-

-Ah… Claro… Nos vemos Shikamaru…-

-Claro…-

Ambos subimos a la motocicleta, nos despedimos de Shikamaru y salimos a toda velocidad, empezamos a correr en la moto, como si no importara nada, realmente no me importaba nada… ni mi vida, ni mi futuro, solo quería alejarme de ella… de él… de ellos…

=FlashBack=

-_Naruto… yo… tengo que decirte algo…-_

_-Que es mi niña hermosa…-_

_-Estoy embarazada…-_

_-DE VERDAD!?-_

_-Pero… Es…-_

_=Fin Del Flashback=_

-Naruto… en esta salida es para mi casa…-

-Vale…-

Ahora que lo pienso… esta chica… su olor, tan dulce, tan diferente a ella, como un campo de violetas…, ah… ese perfume, me va a volver loco…

-En esta esquina es a la izquierda…-

Su voz también es hermosa… Tan linda… Dios… no se que voy a hacer… esta chica me esta matando de curiosidad y mis hormonas no se pueden controlar…

-Naruto, ¡en el complejo de departamentos!-

-Ok…-

Al llegar el portero me miro extrañado, tal vez analizando el que hacia un chico de mi edad con esta chica, pero no por su profesión, o por ser una protegida, si no… que como si el preguntara cuales eran mis intenciones… En fin, un par de saludos de Hinata y nos dejo entrar…

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la casa ligeramente diferente de las demás, los complejos de departamentos, parecía como si exclusivamente este esa casa para ella… ¿Quién es en realidad esta chica?

-¿Y Bien…? ¿Qué te parece mi hogar?- Me pregunto mientras bajaba ella de la Kyübi

-Es bastante bonita…- le respondí mientras la miraba a ella… DIOS ADORO LAS MINIFALDAS

-Jaja… si… un poco de fanservice no es tan malo ¿verdad Naruto-kun?- Vaya sorpresa… ¡¿se dio cuenta?!

-No… veras… ¡yo no quería!-

-Da igual… ¿Quieres entrar?-

Ah… esta noche se esta poniendo interesante…

_**BIEN, ES APENAS EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTA LARGA (ESPEREMOS) SERIE, OJALA LO DISFRUTEN... Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS... MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS DE ANTEMANO POR PERDER UN POCO DE SU TIEMPO. Y NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP**_


End file.
